


Tim Drake and the Goblet of Fire

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), Harry Potter (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [2]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gay Panics, Gay Tim Drake, Getting Together, Highschool AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, bi harry potter, but harry isnt gonna admit that out loud -, tim drake centric, timkonbart week 2020, well. More like Quidditch sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Harry%20Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Jason Todd put Tim Drake’s name in the Goblet of Fire, and Tim was *not* happy about it, not at all
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Harry Potter
Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837432
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	Tim Drake and the Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this one were high school au or fantasy au 
> 
> I merged them bitches :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :P

Tim Drake's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Tim's bloody name had come, exploding out of the damn thing, leaving a surprised Dumbledore holding said name while the fourteen year old Ravenclaw in question twitched.

Then...

"Jason Peter fucking Todd-Wayne!" Tim stood, screaming. His elder brother on the Gryffindor table did not even bother looking ashamed, only proud.

"I knew you could do it, Timmers!" Jason said with a cheerful little smile, giving Tim a thumbs up. Tim twitched slightly, only barely managing to resist the urge to start casting curses.

Tim narrowed his eyes into slits, raising his hand to point at the other. "You put my name in, didn't you!"

Really, though, who else would have?

... Maybe Damian, actually, but he would have had to get past the age barrier first, which even the famed Weasley twins had failed at doing so. Dumbledore's spellwork was nothing if not good.

"Duh," Jason confessed shamelessly, ignoring the gasps around him. Jason huffed in disapproval, shooting the goblet behind Dumbledore a look of distaste.

"I put me, you, Duke, Dami, and Cass in. How it didn't pick Cass is beyond me, that thing is bogus."

Tim considered this.

"Cass would likely slaughter the competition while blind folded and a hand tied behind her back. Maybe the cup wanted a fairer tournament," Tim said, rather reasonably he might add.

The students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang all seemed to disagree immensely with that and glared at him for the words.

"What?" Tim shrugged at them. "It's true. My sister is scary and-"

"Oomph!" A sudden noise interrupted them all.

Everyone turned, blinking in surprise.

Tim's sister in question, Cassandra Cain, had inexplicably managed to make her way to the front of the Great Hall in the literal blink of an eye and was holding the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore at wand point.

Tim heard several gasps and even a few whimpers of fear. Several of the teachers stood, pointing their own wands at Cass. Several of the students whistled, unsurprised.

The students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang were locked alternating between random swearing and just plain shock.

"Stand down!" Dumbledore motioned at them without looking. His eyes were locked firmly with Cass' own, "Ms. Cain-Wayne. How may I be of assistance?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Brother. Release," Cass insisted.

... Ah fuck-

Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm afraid I cannot. The cup is a magically binding contract that-" Dumbledore stuttered to a halt as Cass jabbed her wand against the Headmaster's throat.

Tim's first thought, shamefully, was that Cass was so going to get expelled for this. His second was gratitude that his sister wanted to get him out of a dangerous situation. The third was annoyance, that Cass clearly didn't think Tim could survive the tournament. Admittedly, his magic was weakest out of all his siblings, but still.

"Release. My. Brother." Cass emphasized each word with another jab.

In life, pissing off a Gryffindor wild get you a punch in the face. Pissing off a Slytherin will get you embarrassment. Pissing off a Ravenclaw will lead to so many tricks and riddles that would leave the world spinning around you.

Cass was none of these things.

She was a Hufflepuff, and pissing off a Hufflepuff might result in you getting turned into literal fertilizer.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

Behind Dumbledore, the Goblet hiccuped and erupted a fourth and final ticket. Everyone blinked In surprise, even Cass. Still, Cass did not miss a single beat and plucked it from the air, eyes scanning it rapidly. Then, her eyes seemed to light with even more rage and Tim wondered, briefly if he and his siblings would have to fight their way out of here if Cass actually did murder the Headmaster, At the very least, Tim knew his friends would support them, so their chances of actually escaping were high.

"And release Harry Potter," Cass amended her demands.

Everyone blinked, then turned to stare at Potter.

Harry twitched for a moment. Then...

"Are you bloody fucking kidding me!" Potter swore.

Tim could not blame him. He felt like swearing himself.

"There there," Kon, who had been sitting with Bart at the Gryffindor table when the entire mess started, patted Potter on the back, but his eyes were on Tim the entire time. "It'll be alright, Clearly, there's some sort of error with the cup, since it selected two minors despite being designed specifically to only select three adults, and I'm sure the Ministry will get the issue collected or there will be hall to pay," Kon sent a benevolent smite towards the Headmaster.

That, it seemed, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Around them, the hall exploded into chatter left and right, with Draco Malfoy loudly standing up on the Slytherin table and bellowing out about Gryffindor cheaters.

* * *

"I can't believe they're making you and Potter compete!" Cassie was pacing up and down the empty classroom, fury evident in her each of her footsteps.

"I can't believe Cass didn't get expelled for holding Dumbledore at wand point," Bart commented, stuffing his face with cheese puffs.

"Mom and Dad are tearing Dumbledore and the Ministry apart for this," Kon added in. "They're disgusted and revolted, especially after Skeeter tried to have the blame placed on you guys, but Lois shut it right down."

"The blame," Tim said, voice tight and a tad bit annoyed, "Should be placed on Jason for putting my name in the Goblet in the first place."

Bruce had sent a Howler. Actually, scratch that. He'd sent two Howlers, because a single one could not adequately contain all of his rage. What was worse, however, was when Dick had decided to send one as well. He didn't really scream, but instead just sighed in utter disappointment repeatedly so many times that it had left Jason (and, indeed, a good chunk of the Gryffindor table), shaking afterwards.

"That explains you," Cassie pointed out, "It does not explain Harry Potter."

Ah. That. Tim had shown his support for Potter repeatedly, to little avail. The school, led by Draco bloody Malfoy, of all people, kept insisting that Potter was an attention seeking boy who had hacked his way into the tournament.

Nevermind the fact that Potter had clearly been just as shocked as everybody else and the fact that both he and Tim were both minors and, legally speaking, should not be in this tournament in the first place.

"I can deal with Malfoy," Anita spoke up, cranking her knuckles.

They were an odd friend group, Tim supposed, to Hogwarts as a whole.

Tim and Cissie were both in Ravenclaw. Kon was their lone Hufflepuff. Bart and Cassie were both proud Gryffindors. And, Anita and Greta were both clear cut Slytherins, to the core.

That was insane to most of the school's population, who insisted on the divide that had been implemented their first year during the Sorting ceremony, which was a thing Tim didn't pay much stock to. The Sorting Hat had informed Tim, after all, that he would have fit fine in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and Tim had mostly chosen Ravenclaw because he liked the pretty colors better.

Then again, Tim himself had siblings all over the school. Damian had been sorted into Slytherin. Jason and Stephanie into Gryffindor. Dick, Cass, and Duke had all ended up in Hufflepuff. So, all in all, Tim didn't really think much of house rivalry and what not, no matter what the rest of the school seemed to insist on.

"I'll help," Greta spoke up, an evil glint lighting in her eyes,

Kon whistled. "That kid isn't gonna know what hit him."

Tim sighed.

"This whole thing is a mess and a half." Tim pointed out dryly, exasperated beyond belief. What did he care what Draco Malfoy did or didn't do, considering his current stressful situation of getting forced into a tournament historically known for getting kids killed?

His friends paused, exchanging looks.

Then.

As one.

Kon, Bart, and Cassie surrounded Tim, wrapping him in their arms.

Tim let out a sharp gasp, eyes fluttering shut as he just let himself be held, because fuck. Fucking shit on a unicorn stick.

Tim was going to be mad at Jason for years for this damn mess, he just knew it.

* * *

"Hey, Timbo, wanna go troll Draco Malfoy and his posse for being undeniable asswipes?" Jason asked, no less than twenty four hours from the moment Tim had decided he would never forgive him.

"Yeah!" Tim said eagerly, closing a book. "Let me just put these library books away and we'll go have some fun!"

This is just how siblings are.

* * *

"Dragons," Potter told Tim after having dragged him aside. "The first task is dragons."

"Oh huh," Tim blinked. "They really are trying to kill us, huh."

Potter squirmed uncomfortably at that. Ah. Tim's name had been entered as a prank by Jason being an asshole. Harry's had been entered by some unknown party who actually was probably trying to kill him.

"Hey," Tim spoke, making a decision, "do you wanna join up with me and my friends to search up ways to get past this whole thing in one piece?" Tim offered.

Potter looked surprised for a moment. Surprise that was quickly replaced with suspicion.

"And what do you get out of it?" Potter demanded.

Tim tried not to take offense at the blatant hostility. Instead, he spoke calmly and rationally.

"I want us to survive. I don't know about you, but this whole tournament is just... Off. Neither of us should be in it, at all. And hey, what's the harm in surviving and working together?" Tim said reasonably, then offered Potter his hand.

Potter eyed it wearily, reluctantly.

Tim did not blame him for the reluctance. Potter was just a year younger than him, but Tim's memory worked well. He remembered back in second year how most of Gryffindor House and, indeed, the school, had been furious at Potter for costing his House several hundred points.

Which was stupid, really. If the Houses wanted to be mad at anyone, it should have been at Professor Snape, who would, at a whim, grant and take points harshly in Slytherin's favor.

Then there was that whole mess two years ago with the Chamber of Secrets, and the majority of the school once again turning on Potter, assuming that he was the Heir of Slytherin because he had a genetically prespositioned ability to speak to fucking snakes.

Ironically, both times, Slytherin House had promptly stayed out of it.

This time, they were front and center in turning students against Potter.

"Besides, "Tim added, deciding to sweeten the pot, "Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he realizes we're working together."

That, it seemed, was enough to convince Potter, who laughed and took Tim's hand without another moment's hesitation.

* * *

A few days later found both Tim and Harry (who had insisted rather adamantly that if they were going to be friends, they should be on a first name basis) sitting side by side in one of the many unused classrooms that just littered the school while Tim's brother stood before them.

At time's, Tim pondered why Hogwarts had so many empty classrooms and teachers compared to the population of students.

Then, he remembered that the war with Voldemort had ended a little after he had turned three and he didn't have to wonder much more.

"Alright, you little shits," Jason spoke, a ridiculously pointy hat resting on his head as he marched up and down in front of a chalkboard before them. Jason had his wand at his hand and jabbed it in the direction of the chalkboard. A masterfully drawn dragon appeared on it, complete with flames and smoke broiling out of the dragon's mouth.

Tim recognized Damian's art work instantly. His little brother might be an annoying brat that had tried to stab him on more than one occasion, but damn did he draw good art.

"Dragons are fierce," Jason said. "They breathe fire. They're damn near impervious to damage. It takes teams of grown wizards to even incapacitate one, let alone kill one. The dragons of our current age are... Wild, compared to how they were a millennia ago." Jason told them in full blow teacher mode.

Sometimes, Tim wondered how _an utter fucking_ nerd like Jason Todd had ended up in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Then, Tim remembered the time twelve year old Jason had run away during the summer to find his birth mom and had tangled in single combat with an internationally wanted Dark Wizard known only as the Joker and he didn't have to think much further than that.

Jason had barely walked out of that one alive and Bruce had had a fucking field day over it.

"However!" Jason raised a single finger. "There is a very simple way past for one of you, assuming the dragon is reasonable!"

Tim blinked. A quick look at Harry concluded that Harry was just as confused as he was.

"Didn't you just say that current dragons are wild?" Harry pointed out.

"Wild, compared to dragons of old," Jason corrected. "Purebred dragon breeds are pretty much extinct. Yeah, there are dragons now, but they're mostly mixed species. The original dragons got hunted to near extinction and the remaining crossbred with Wyverns to survive."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Purebred?" he repeated, a bit acidically.

It took both Tim and Jason several moments to figure out what Harry meant. The second they did, both felt an immense surge of offense.

"Dragon's aren't like humans, Potter," Jason's civil tone had become strained. "Not like that bullshit with Purebloods and Halfbloods and Muggle-Borns. We are all human. Dragons had different species, and mixing that kind of blood always loses something from both sides," Jason explained, and Harry, at the very least, had the decency to look ashamed. Jason's voice softened a bit as he continued on, "Take Professor Flitwick, for example. He isn't open about it, but he clearly has Goblin blood. That isn't a bad thing by any means but he won't be able to have biological children. Same with Hagrid, who's half grant."

"Hagrid is a what?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

Jason blinked.

"A half giant," Jason reiterated, "I thought you knew, kiddo. I mean, it was hella obvious. You hang out with him so much, oops," Jason scratched the back of his head in a rather awkward moment.

Tim felt that.

"Anyway," Jason said, "cross species breeding aside, dragons are a form of reptile. And, while old dragons could speak our language and had the vocal cords built in to do so, newer ones can't. They can, however, understand Parseltongue."

At this, Jason paused, letting the words sink in for several moments.

Harry stood abruptly, pushing his desk away from himself, eyes wide and wild.

"What- No. No way! You want me to... You want me to go up there, in front of the entire goddamn world, and speak _Parseltongue?_ " Harry hissed out the word, disgust clear on his face.

"No," Jason said, voice tight. "It's a suggestion, and one that might not even work. Sure, you could talk to the dragon, and it will understand you, but that does not mean that you'll be able to control it. If the dragon wants an extra crispy Harry Potter, it won't matter what you say- it's still gonna try it."

Harry seemed to calm down a bit at the words, but he still looked like he was just barely resisting his fight or flight instincts.

"That being said, while that might be an option for you, it won't be one for Tim," Jason pointed out, "So we've got to go over other methods, Parseltongue is an option. It's not the only one and, really, it'll be better if you keep an open mind here, since I'm only trying to help you both to survive!"

Harry arched an eyebrow before speaking. "Just like you helped Tim when you put his name in the Goblet in the first place?"

Ouch. Tim let out a wince. Let it never be believed that the great Harry Potter was nothing less than brutal with his words.

Jason let out a roar, turning away from them and slamming a single fist against the chalkboard. Both Tim and Harry jumped as the blow cracked the surface.

Jason took a deep breath and then turned around to face them again,

"Don't you think I know that?" Jason asked, voice a bit haunted. "I put Tim's name in, I put **Damian's** name in. I never expected either of them to get picked. I thought it would be me, or Cass. Maybe Duke, but, let's be real, Cass was the most likely candidate?"

Tim couldn't help but nod at that. Yeah. That was definitely true.

"Instead, Tim got picked and I don't even know how in the Hell you got picked, and now I just wanna help you both survive. Screw the prize and screw the glory, this is life or death, _we've all been in situations where we might have died_ ," Jason said, and Harry's look of shocked surprise at that was telling.

"We've all faced Dark Wizards. You've fought Voldemort and Sirius Black," Jason pointed at Harry. Tim noticed the brief look of offense at the second name being considered bad and filed it away for later. "I've personally faced down with the Joker himself and, let me tell you, _the whole encounter was not pretty_."

"Who?" Harry interrupted, face ripen with confusion.

"Internationally wanted Dark Wizard," Jason answered. "Real name is unknown, and he wears clown paint. He's been escaping Aurors for years and murders indiscriminately all over the planet. Me, being an idiot kid, tried to take him on as a kid when I came across him while looking for my birth mom."

Birth mom was a... Mild way of putting it.

"I barely survived. And the less said about Tim tangling with Ra's al Ghul, the better."

Tim shuddered.

"Don't, that man just creeps me out, please," Tim waved a hand as if attending to ward off evil.

Harry was looking more and more alarmed and Tim could see the fellow teen was biting his lip, resisting the urge to ask more pressing questions on the subject.

"So," Jason continued, a ridiculously fake smile on his face. "All three of us know what it means to face death head on, which is why I know how serious this is. And why I wanna help you both survive, regardless of the method." Jason said. "So, If you want to leave. You can. Otherwise, please stay, and let me help"

Harry's face was pensive for several seconds, considering Jason's wards.

Then, finally, Harry nodded, sitting back down.

Jason smiled, and they continued.

* * *

The Judges all blinked.

"The 'Ogwartz champion," Madam Maxine spoke. "He has... Zummoned ducks against a dragon?"

Indeed, Tim Drake had, in fact, summoned an army of ducks.

Not one.

Not two.

Not three.

Not a dozen.

A literal army, thousands of furious animated rubber duckies descended on the dragon, who snapped and screamed and blasted fire at them, which, really, just resulted in the burning plastic creating an utter mess everywhere.

Meanwhile, Tim himself slipped past the carnage easily enough, small and unseen.

Letting Kon talk him and Bart into becoming Animagi was one of the best stupidest ideas Tim had ever agreed to.

In the utter chaotic mess of plastic ducks, absolutely no one noticed the one actual real duck, slipping through the mess.

Tim managed to get his egg, transforming back into human form as the rubber ducks continued to multiply, a rather masterful application of the Gemino curse, Tim thought smugly.

Taking a final duck out of his pocket, one covered in several runes he and his friends had helped power, Tim tossed it out and watched as it enlarged, and then promptly animated itself.

The gigantic rubber duckie unleashed an unholy scream as it tackled the dragon. Using the chaos as cover, Tim ran for it.

So it was that Hogwarts bore witness to the Quacken facing off in mortal combat against a dragon.

* * *

In the end, Harry Potter did, in fact, decide to toss caution out the wind and speak Parseltongue to the dragon. The screams from the stands in response were both loud and notable.

As was the dragon, rather offendedly, mind you, plucking the fake golden egg from its nest and angrily flinging it at Harry's feet in the single most anti climactic fight of the tournament so far.

* * *

"So, mate, what I wanted to say is... I'm sorry."

Harry stared at Ron for several moments, unsure of what to say or even how to respond. Then...

"When the whole school turned on me, I… expected you and Hermione, at the very least, to have my back. Instead, you were just as bad as Malfoy with the rumor spreading, Hermione had to keep trying to play mediator between us, _and a literal stranger, the older brother of my opponent,_ had to help me get ready so I wouldn't die in this bloody tournament."

Harry's voice was calm. Collective. His tone itself all but implying that this was just another happy reunion between friends

His eyes, however, told a different story, and Ron audibly gulped.

"Do you get that, Ron? Do you? I mean, I think you do, because you've stuck by me before, even against the entire school. I just... I know having me as a friend can be stressful," Harry told Ron," and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've put you through situations you should never have been in. I'm sorry I took you into the Forbidden Forest with all those spiders, and that I keep leading us into dangerous situations because my life is just full of drama and-."

Harry's voice cracked a bit at that, his eyes becoming misty and just a bit glazed over as he fought back tears.

"So... So, if you don't want to be my friend, I get it. I really do. I'm sorry I've put you through so much and I-"

Harry hiccuped, his voice failing him.

Suddenly, he found himself engulfed in Ron's arms as the other teen muttered out endless apologies.

* * *

"Do you two seriously think a straight up duel is going to be part of this tournament?" Tim asked, skepticism practically dripping off of his words.

Kon and Bart were currently walking Tim and Harry through duel techniques.

Or, rather, Kon was using it as a blatant excuse to get handsy. Tim knew Kon would deny it if pressed, but he was pretty sure that was what was happening, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on Tim's pinning gay heart.

"Of course," Kon spoke directly into Tim's ear. The Hufflepuff was practically draped over Tim's back, his warm voice spilling into Tim's ear, causing certain... Bodily reactions. "So, it's best to prepare for it now, just in case, right? Hand and form like so," Kon said, hand reaching out to position Tim's form just where he wanted it,

Tim shivered a bit at the touch and had to bite his lip to keep himself from making an audible response to the contact.

A few feet away, Harry and Bart were watching the pair of them, Bart's expression was one of fondness and affection at the whole situation, while Harry's was one of surprise.

Then...

Harry side eyed Bart in suspicion.

"You're not gonna do that to me, are you?"

Bart spluttered a bit, giving Harry a wide eyed look, as if he was just remembering Harry was there. Ah, Lovely. That definitely inspired confidence in Harry, it really did.

Then, Bart gave him a salacious grin, hands on his hips, that, oddly enough, reminded Harry a bit of the Weasley twins. Then again, there were lots of things about Bart that reminded Harry of the Weasley's in general, really.

Freckled skin, auburn hair that was a bit more brown than red, and a mischievous hyperactive attitude which matched the twins with ease.

"Nah, I'll save that for Tim, unless you'd like me to?" Bart wagged his eyebrows at Harry,

An embarresed eep escaped Harry's lips as he rapidly shook his head, It would take an idiot not to notice the blatant flirting and, if Harry was being honest, homosexual relationships were not a thing he had ever considered in deep thought. He'd heard Dursley's rant against it in such behemance over the years that he'd never really considered it.

...

Actually, that was an argument towards homosexuality, Harry realized. That, and trans rights, considering how much vitriol his Aunt and Uncle spat out about the LGBT community as a whole.

On that note, did Harry know any attractive guys, actually? He'd never really actively thought of it, really.

Immediately, two images came to mind: Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory.

Harry let out another eep, offended at his brain for daring to conjure such twisted images into his head.

Cedric though, Cedric looked nice. Especially in his Quidditch gear. Come to think of it, so did Malfoy. And Oliver. And Katie. And Angelica. And Fred and George and Cho-

Harry's mind ceased to function properly.

In his defense, he had just realized he was both a disaster bisexual, and that he definetly had a Quidditch fetish, so. Fair.

* * *

An hour later found both Tim and Harry taking a break, eating a meal provided to them by Harry's friend Dobby the House Elf.

House Elves, were nice, Tim decided. He'd ask Bruce about maybe getting one to lower Alfred's workload a bit back at the Manor.

(Days later, Tim was introduced to the House Elf Liberation Front by Hermione, felt a great deal of disgust towards Wizard Society as a whole for successfully indoctrinating an entire species in enjoying being enslaved, and realized quiet bluntly why Bruce, despite being filthy rich, didn't have a single one. But that is an entirely different story)

"Next time there's a training session with just Bart and Kon, I think I'll sit it out," Harry said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Tim looked at him in sap rise, lifting up a swig of pumpkin juice to take a drink. "Why?" Tim asked, and then drank.

"Because," Harry replied, "those two spent the entire time flirting with you and, to be honest, I think things only stayed PG because I was there if you get what I mean,"

Tim promptly spat out his drink all over himself, before stuttering out a dozen half hearted denials that Harry clearly wasn't buying, much to Tim's chagrin.

* * *

... Fuck it, Harry decided.

He lived to cause chaos.

Attention and fame were things that would always follow him, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself or do something impulsive in the meantime, which was what had led him here, to this particular moment.

Harry really, really hoped this didn't backfire on him, but it was far too late to turn back now at this point, with Cedric staring expectedly right at him.

"So," Harry said, hoping the tremble he felt internally wasn't an audible in his voice, "tell me if I'm overstepping, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

* * *

"You asked out Cedric?!" Tim asked, wide eyed and surprised. "I didn't know that you. Well. Swung that way."

"I didn't either," Harry admitted, "but, I guess I had an epiphany about it the other day."

"Huh." Tim blinked, "Congrats, discovering yourself is always good." Tim smiled at Harry. "What did he say?"

Harry went red, embarrassment lighting his cheeks. "He said yes!" Harry hid his face in his hands, the red creeping up to light his ears, "Oh god, I can't believe he said 'yes', I didn't expect him to!"

"Why would you ask him then?"

Harry peeked a single eye at Tim through the cracks in his fingers. "Because, thinking of him made me have a gay fucking panic and I figured asking him out would get it out of my system and then he actually fucking said yes and I don't know whether I should be happy or horrified _and I think I'm having another gay panic_ , and I can 't tell Ron and Hermione about it because I'm pretty sure they're both staight as rulers. Then again, I thought _I_ was as straight as a ruler, and it turned out that was a fucking lie-." Harry began to babble.

Yikes. This was almost as bad as the time in Third year where Dick had stubbornly pulled both Tim and Jason aside, only to rant at them for an hour straight about 'Wally's calves ' and 'Kori's arms' and how they both had 'glorious thighs that he would die for' and how he was having a panic over the whole thing.

Tim repeated what he had done then with Harry now.

"There, there," Tim patted Harry's back. "Look at it this way, he likes you back, so you didn't end up making a total embarrassment of yourself asking out a straight boy."

Harry lowered his hands a bit and looked straight at Tim.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

Tim nodded sadly. "Mclaggen is straight."

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust before placing a hand on Tim's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Hey, his loss. Besides, he may be hot, but he's a major asshole. Trust me, I've met the guy."

"Huh," Tim said, "That actually makes me feel way better about that, thanks!" Tim beamed,

Harry sniffed a bit, letting his hands drop and beaming at Tim. "So, enough about me" Harry said, "Which one of your friends are you asking to the Ball, or are you taking both?"

Tim apparently had not made it clear enough that he was gay, apparently. Harry most likely assumed Tim was bi, just like he was. Still, Tim answered.

"Wha- I can't take any of the girls, they're like sisters to me, even if I think Greta may have a bit of a crush on me."

Harry stared at him for several seconds. Tim stared back, just as patient. When Tim did not continue, Harry decided to do so instead. "No, I mean Kon and Bart, you're clearly in love with both of them."

Tim's entire world came to a screeching, grinding halt. Harry-that-Kon-Bart-how did he-Harry-Tim-he-

"I was so careful, how in the hell did you- _**the dueling session**_ ," Tim hissed out, eyes narrowed.

Harry turned red again, scratching the back of his head. "Once I noticed, it was kind of hard to stop noticing," Harry admitted.

It was Tim's turn to turn away in embarrassment. "I can't- I. I can't choose, and I sure as hell can't have them both, and I don't even know if either of them are into guys! I mean, I know they aren't homophobic or I wouldn't even bother interacting with them, but still. That doesn't mean they'll like me back, ya know?" Tim rambled.

Queer friendship 101? It is so much easier to ramble about crushes and boys to someone who has already opened up to you first.

"I'm pretty sure they both like you," Harry told Tim gently. "Bart all but admitted it, and they both shamelessly flirt with you."

"Kon flirts with everyone," Tin said dismissively, "that's just how he is. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"He literally felt you up right in front of me and I'm pretty sure he and Bart would have gotten even more handy if I hadn't been watching." Harry pointed out bluntly.

Tim refused to respond to that because Bart and Kon actually had been getting pretty handy with him, in and out of training. More often than not, hanging out with his friends would result in Tim ending up in a cuddle pile between Kon and Bart.

"Oh god," Tim spoke, realization hitting him like the Whomping Willow. "They have been getting handsy, you're right!"

"See?" Harry smiled, "They both like you, so-"

"What if they both like me and they've been competing over who gets me? Merlin knows I can't pick between the two of them, what if they're expecting me to and they've been subtly trying to let me know, shit-!"

Tim was officially Gay Panicking.

He had known that he was in love with his two besties for years. He had known it from the moment he had realized he was gay. He just... Tim had never considered that they might like him back! And, even then, he had never considered that one of them might like him back, let alone both!

"Tim, Tim!"

It took a moment for Tim to realize that Harry was shaking him.

"Calm down," Harry said, "it's alright, I don't think they'll make you choose. I... I haven't known you and your friends long, but, from what I've seen? They just want you to be happy."

Tim looked up at Harry. For some odd reason, the other teen looked blurry. It took Tim a moment to realize that it was because he was crying. Huh, Oops. Tim wiped the tears away with the hem of his cloak.

"Even if that's true, it's not like I could have them both." Tim pointed out.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Tim gave him an incredulous look. "I'm serious," Harry pressed. "They both like you and, from the looks I caught them exchanging, they like each other too. Bloody Hell, I've walked in on them cuddling in the Gryffindor common room sometimes whenever Kon sneaks his way in."

Tim sniffed, wiping at his nose, tears falling still, "Yeah, they do that. They show up at Ravenclaw Tower too and cuddle up with me sometimes."

Harry very much looked like he was resisting the urge to facepalm.

"And I've snuck into their dorms too, actually." Tim confessed, giving Harry a look followed by a smug smirk. "Gryffindor might have the best fireplaces, but we Ravens have the best view."

Harry was blinking slowly at Tim. Tim's fellow champion opened his mouth once and then promptly closed it.

"Tim," Harry squeezed Tim's shoulder, "Trust me on this, ask them both out. Confess. Tell them how you feel. And, if you need it, I know a guy who can sneak you some fire whiskey!"

At that, Tim snorted.

"Please, Jay's been running an alcohol run in this school longer the Weasley twins have been attending," Tim said before letting out a sigh and stared Harry directly in the face. "You're sure I should tell them? Both of them?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Absolutely?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure it won't backfire on me?"

"I am."

"If it does, and I die, I just want you to know that I can and will come back as a ghost just to haunt you.

"Somehow, I think I'll be okay,"

"I'm serious, Potter. I can and will do it."

To that, Harry laughed. "Trust me on this one, mate, I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU BOTH THOUGHT WE WERE ALREADY DATING!"

Tim's response had been explosive, admittedly, but, as far as he was concerned, he had a right to do so, thank you very much.

Kon and Bart exchanged confused looks before turning back to Tim.

"We've literally gone on dates," Kon said, confused.

"I thought that was just us hanging out and having fun!" Tim exclaimed.

"We cuddle up at night and sleep together," Bart added.

"Nights are cold here, I thought you guys just wanted some extra body heat!"

"I've literally fed you food when you told me you were too lazy to move, and you kept licking my fingers while shooting me looks," Kon said.

That, Tim legitimately had no real answer for.

"We've been sharing a bed for months, now that I think about it," Bart added.

"I- I- _warmth_." Tim insisted.

"I saw you holding hands with Bart the other day!" Kon pointed a finger at Tim, suspicion clear in his voice.

"He was going to get lost!" Tim defended.

"Admit it: You _like_ holding my hand!" Bart accused and Tim went even redder because it's not like he could deny that.

"You keep stealing my shirts and my sweaters," Kon added.

"They're comfy and cozy and you let me!"

"Well, duh, You look so cute wearing my things," Kon replied, and then winked.

Oh god. Tim had thought Kon had been joke flirting this entire time, but he had been wrong. _It had been real flirting all along and Tim was on the verge of having another gag panic attack,_ **dammit Harry Potter.**

"But- but- neither of you have ever tried to kiss me!" Tim defended himself. He couldn't have been this oblivious, could he? He was usually so damn attentive to things, how had he not realized that both of his best friends were not only into him, but under the impression that they were dating?

Kon and Bart exchanged looks.

" ... We assumed you weren't into that and didn't wanna push," Kon admitted.

"That one is on us, we probably should have asked," Bart added.

"Wait a minute," Tim said, eyes narrowing, "does that mean the pair of you have been making out when I'm not around because you thought I'd be uncomfortable with it?"

Both boys blushed profusely and refused to look at Tim.

Tim could not believe it.

He was in love with a pair of utter dorks who had been avoiding doing anything they deemed too affectionate around him so that he would be comfortable.

"I love you guys," Tim said, voice cracking because he'd never imagined one of them would feel the same way as he did, let alone both. "So fucking much that it hurts. It hurts, but in a good way, if that makes sense? You both complete me. I'm happiest when I'm with you both, I smile when I see you both. You guys make me laugh with your stupid jokes and cheer me up when I'm down and always, _always_ , support me and I-"

Tim spoke no more words.

Instead, he flung himself at the two of them, taking Kon and Bart by surprise, and drew them into his arms, Kon's utter muscular girth made it a bit difficult, but Tim managed. He pulled Kon in for a kiss, lips mashing with his with a hunger Tim didn't even know he was capable of, before palling back and doing the same to Bart.

Tim…

Tim was in love.

And, he was loved in return.

And he couldn't be fucking happier.

* * *

Anita cackled as she collected her winning,

"I can't believe those idiots forgot to tell Tim that they were all dating!" Cassie grumbled.

"I can," Cissie admitted, even as she handed over her hard earned Sickles to Anita's waiting hands. "Sadly, I had more faith in them, however."

The girls promptly ignored Tim, Kon, and Bart all making offended noises as Anita happily collected her bet winnings.

* * *

When both Hogwarts champions arrived at the Yule Ball with men as their dates, the press had a field day. Tim wasn't sure what caused more of a mess, the Boy Who Lived coming out as bisexual, or Kon's parents both gushing endlessly in article after article about their beautiful son and the lovind bond he'd formed over the years with both Bart and Tim.

Then, the scandle with Hagrid broke all over the papers, and the momentarily forgot that their Chosen One had decided to come out as queer.

Those that did _not_ forget were children, all around the planet, who looked up and saw that the Savior the Wizarding world wasn't Straight, and that was okay. Maybe, then, it would be okay if they weren't either?

* * *

It took Tim only moments of hearing the egg screeching to realize it was speaking in Mermish. He would recognize that noise anywhere. Damian had a deranged habit of leaving random messages in Mermish for them, all while claiming that he 'liked the soothing sound of their voices!'

Let it be known that the words 'little brother' translate directly into 'little shit' in Tim's brain.

Except Jon. Jon was an angel, and everyone was pleased to meet him.

"Huh. It's Mermish, We have to listen to it underwater if we want to understand what they're saying," Tim told Harry.

Harry blinked at him,

"What, like a bath?"

Tim shrugged

"I mean, that would probably work best. Hell, the Prefect Bathroom would work well, actually, if I haven't lost my privileges for neglecting that all year. I just got the badge, too."

Suddenly, Tim felt an arm drape over his shoulder, and then another around his waist. Kon laid his head on Tim's left shoulder, with Bart to the right.

"So," Kon began,

"What you're saying, babe," Bart continued.

"Is that you wanna take a bath with us!"

Then, both of Tim's boys proceeded to wag their eyebrows at him and Tim blushed crimson in embarrassment while Harry, the traitor, laughed.

Oh Merlin. Tim had been so scared of the concept of losing either Bart or Kon that he'd never considered the third possibility: both of them being into him, and uniting in a collective quest to try and make Tim as red as physically possible.

Still…

Tim gripped each of their hands, giving both boys a smirk.

"Maybe, if you think you can handle me."

Kon and Bart both blushed, taken aback by surprise. Them flirting shamelessly with each other and with Tim was the norm. Tim flirting right back, though, so blatantly? That threw them for a bit of a loop.

Then…

Harry made a gagging noise, making Tim jump. Ah, He'd forgotten his friend was here.

"If you three are gonna flirt, I'm out. I've been third wheeled enough by Ron and Hermione, I don't think my ego will survive getting fourth wheeled."

Tim responded by idly tossing a piece of paper at Harry's head.

* * *

It didn't take Tim long to decipher the egg's code. (Well, once Kon and Bart had given him the time to decipher it that is)

The second he did…

"Tim, calm down," Kon told Tim, gripping him tightly in his arms. At Tim's back laid Bart, both boys cocooning Tim between them.

"I can't help it," Tim muttered, burying his head in Kon's chest. "They're going to come for you both. If I fail you die. I just got you, and, if I fail, _you both die!_ "

Tim couldn't see it, but he could practically sense his boyfriends exchanging looks.

"Tim, I doubt they'll actually try to kill us," Bart murmured into Tim's hair, rubbing his back gently.

"You don't know that," Tim responded stubbornly. "I studied the other tournaments they've had. It's not just champions that have died: they take hostages, too, and it's all legally allowed by some bullshit archaic law. And the hostages… They don't always make it."

Tim could sense more looks being exchanged.

Kon and Bart probably thought Tim was being paranoid, but Tim couldn't help it. They didn't know what it was like, loving someone and then losing them, helpless to stop it.

Tim hadn't been able to do a thing when his parents died, and he was damned lucky that Bruce had shown up in time to save him, and had later even adopted him. Tim had only been five at the time, but the memory had stuck.

And now…

Now that he was finally happy, with both Kon and Bart, something was threatening to take that all away and Tim wasn't sure if he would have the strength to stop it.

For a moment, he wasn't Tim Drake-Wayne, middle child of Bruce Wayne's horde of children, who had been trained to fight and think his way out of situations without the use of his magic. Instead, he was that scared little boy, covered in his father's blood, clutching to a stranger desperately because Bruce had been there and he had responded to the burning fire coming from Tim's home faster than any of the official law enforcements, and Tim was terrified.

"... I know one thing we can do," Kon spoke, "but, once we do, there's no going back. And, we have to be all in, without any doubts, or it will backfire on us, bad."

Tim finally looked up, eyes red from tears, looking Kon in the eyes with a desperate edge of hope. When he saw nothing but honesty in Kon's eyes, Tim let himself believe in, because these two morons were morons Tim would trust with his heart and soul, if asked.

"What do we need to do?" Tim asked.

Kon opened his mouth and answered.

* * *

"What do you mean, neither boy is in their dorm room?" Dumbledore demanded, just a tad bit annoyed.

Before him, Professors McGonagall and Sprout exchanged looks, "Exactly what it sounds like, Albus," McGonagall responded. "Neither Kent nor Allen are in their respective dorms. We cannot find them, Hence, we cannot use them for the second task."

(Within Tim's dorm, the missing boys laid cuddled and fast asleep, holding Tim between them)

Dumbledore let out an exasperated sound before the old man's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne has a little brother in Slytherin, does he not?" Dumbledore spoke.

The other two teachers exchanged weary looks.

* * *

Tim was admittedly confused.

They hadn't taken Kon or Bart, Tim knew that. He could see both of them up on the stands, gleefully waving a pair of flags, one that said 'Our boyfriend is the best champion', and the other which said, 'But Harry is also 'okay', we guess, so support him too!'

Beside him, Harry looked worried. Tim shot the other boy a look. Meeting his gaze, Harry spoke, "Ron and Hermione were both missing this morning,"

 _Yikes_.

Tim instantly felt awful. He had been so worried about Kon and Bart that he hadn't thought about what would be taken from Harry

"Below the depths, hostages have been taken. those cared for by our Champions!" Bag mat was shouting. "For Mr. Krum, we have taken his date: Hermione Jean Granger!"

A floating image of Hermione, unconscious and clearly underwater, appeared above the lake. Beside Tim, Harry's fist clenched.

"From Mr. Potter, we have taken something most valuable, for how much value does a best friend have?"

Beside Hermione, a matching image of Ron appeared, in the same state.

Tim could practically feel the anger rolling off Harry. Tim honestly could not blame him.

"And, while Champions Delacour and Drake-Wayne were a bit trickier, we did find adequate hostages: their siblings!"

... SAY WHAT?

Ron and Hermione were gained on either side by two floating images, one of a little blond girl who looked like a smaller version of Fluer, and the other was…

Tim turned to stare at the Judges incredulously. "You took Damian? Are you insane?!"

Indeed, The last flickering image was none other than Damian Wayne, the small thirteen year old boy floating listlessly in the water, eyes closed and locked in dream.

"Each of our hostages have been dosed with a special concoction to keep them unanimated until they reach the surface! Should our Champions fail to rescue them within the hour allotted, however..." Bagman giggled.

Bruce was going to sue the shit out of the Ministry of Magic, Tim realized. He was already pissed that they were forcing Tim to compete, forcing Damian into the mix too was going to be the straw that broke the camel's backs

Tim exchanged looks with Harry.

"Together?" Tim asked, offering a hand.

Harry nodded and took it.

"Together," Harry said firmly.

* * *

In the end, Harry and Tim ended up rescuing three hostages instead of two when Fluer got taken out before she could reach the end by Grindylows.

While Harry was being besieged by an excited Fluer, Tim found himself being stared at by Damian, who was shooting Tim a blank look of amazement.

"You... You came for me. I..." Damian spoke, Sounding surprised. Shocked, even. "I didn't expect you to," Damian said, voice soft and low as he looked away, not meeting his gaze.

Tim felt a sharp tug of pain hit him at the look.

"Hey," Tim said, gripping Damian's shoulder and twisting the younger boy's head a bit to look at him, "I might find you annoying and insufferable and you might be hands down the single most annoying kid I've ever met, but you're **my** kid brother and I love you."

Tim and Damian might not have been as close as Kon and his own brothers, but damn it, Tim still loved him regardless,

Then, Tim did something that he rarely did, because it usually resulted in Damian jabbing him with sharp objects.

Tim hugged him, and Damian hugged him right back.

* * *

"Huh," Kon said, looking at Tim hugging Damian with a smile. "They're finally starting to get along."

At this, Bart shot a side look at both Thad and Match, who were sitting on the other side of the arena, giving the two of them stink eyes. Once Thad met Bart's gaze, he made a rude hand gesture that left little to the imagination.

"I don't think me and you will get along with them anytime soon," Bart said blandly.

"Huh. At least Jon, Chris, and Mia like me!" Kon grinned.

Bart could be forgiven for whacking his boyfriend lightly for that one, but only lightly.

* * *

"What did you do to the Quidditch field!?" Harry cried out in shock and genuine anguish.

For a moment, Tim wondered if the other teen had briefly been possessed by the spirit of Oliver Wood. Tim was having flashbacks, He'd never played Quidditch himself, it just wasn't his thing, but Wood's rants about Quidditch were the stuff of legends and myth.

"We've repurposed it!" Bagman said proudly, motioning at the now giant maze that was slowly but surely rising into place, Bagman looked proud of himself. Harry genuinely looked offended.

After Bagman finished explaining the desecration that had taken place, Krum pulled Harry aside.

"I vould like to speak to you. Alone." Krum sent Tim a pointed look.

"I- ." Harry began

"I stick with my friend! Tim said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Krum narrowed his eyes at Tim.

"This is a private issue, between I and Potter."

"Then I'll stand a few feet away," Tim gave Krum the pattended 'don't tack with me' Dick Grayson smile. Krum squirmed a bit at that, clearly unsure how to respond to it. Harry hit Tim's shoulder, turning his attention to him.

Harry downright looked offended.

"I can handle myself," Harry said firmly.

"I know," Tim assured, "but, I'm still not leaving. There's power in number."

Ten minutes later found Tim engaged in mortal combat with Professor Alastor fucking Moody, of all people, while Krum laid uselessly stunned at Tim's side and Mr. Crouch was a useless whimpering mess.

"Stop moving boy!" Moody cried out, firing a curse, "Agile little bastard!"

That magical eye, Tim realized, was his problem. True, the trees were providing adequate cover, but hiding didn't matter when Moody's vision was perfect and all seeing, while Tim's was obstructed by the shadows. He needed to figure out a way to turn his opponent's strength against him, but Moody was not letting up.

It was one curse after another after another. An endless barrage of spells that Tim was only just barely managing to avoid.

Tim rolled out of the way as a basting hex blew up the bush next to him.

"You know, I was just gonna stun you, but you just had to dodge out of the way and see my face, didn't you? You just had to make this all more difficult than it had to be, did yah?"

"What can I say, I live to please!" Tim called back and fired back.

Bloody hell, where was Harry and Professor Dumbledore? It should not be taking them this damn long!

Elsewhere, Snape sneezed.

Tim needed... Tim needed…

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh, Fucking duh."

"Ready to surrender, Drake? Killing you will make too much of a scandal, but wiping your memories? That should do quite nicely."

Tim concentrated.

He needed this to be strong. He needed this to be blinding. He needed this to overload that damned enchanted eye if he wanted to survive.

He needed to think happy thoughts, the happiest moments in his life.

Bruce, hugging him close after Tim had babbled that, yes, he wanted to be his son.

Dick, the first time he had raffled Tim's hair and called him his little brother.

Jason, teaching him how to throw a proper punch because 'fuck that entitled wand shit, sometimes you gotta fight dirty!'

Tim nerding out with Duke, the both of them pouring over comics each of them raving about their favorite characters.

Coming out to Cass for the first time, only for her to hug him and mutter 'me too, brother'?

Damian, hugging him back, tiny arms wrapped around Tim's waist after Tim pulled him from the Lake.

And... Most vibrant of all...

Tim remembered his friends, He remembered the moment he had realized he was in love with both Kon and Bart, and the utter elation and happiness he felt when he realized that they both loved him back and that this wasn't a dream and that he could have them both.

A thousand different moments flitted across Tom's eyes, each more vibrant than the last. Being held, being kissed, being loved, being valued, being cared for, being cherished.

Then, with an roar, Tim stood to full height, brandishing his wand

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ "

Moody screamed blood murder as a giant magpie erupted from Tim's wand, bright and blue, illuminating the forest, burning the shadows away. Ethereal light washed over everything, leaving the entire world a glowing blue that Tim himself could barely see through.

If it was blinding to Tim... It would have to be absolutely searing to Moody.

"You! Bloody! Filthy! Dirty Mudblood! I don't care about the repercussions anymore, I'LL KILL YO- "

He shouldn't have spoken. With Tim's Patronus lighting up the entire forest, Moody's silhouette stuck out.

Tim wasn't going to bother with any more words. Not with this, Casting a non verbal levitation charm, Tim sent a large branch smashing right into Moody's head, knocking the man clean out.

Less than a minute later, Dumbledore along with Maxine, Karkaroff and several other teachers arrived led by Harry.

"Merlin's Beard, Mr. Drake, did you defeat- is that Alastor!?"

"That," Tim kicked Moody's downed body, "is a Death Eater is what it is. And, based on what he was saying, I don't think we've seen the real Professor Moody this entire-"

"My son!"

Tim spun.

Barty Crouch. He had forgotten about Barty Crouch. The old man was pointing at Moody's downed body, his entire form shacking, eyes wide and filled with a certain madness,

"My son. _My son_ ," Crouch rambled. "My boy. It's him! It's him! Servant of the Dark Lord!"

As if on cue, Moody began to transform before their eyes. His flesh began to bubble as his features shifted, the fake magical eye Tim had all but ruined with his overpowered Patronus popping out of his eye socket and rolling away,

A moment of silence.

Two.

"Is. Is that David Tenant?" Tim asked.

* * *

With both Lois Lane and Clark Kent working on the case, and so many witnesses, even Cornelius Fudge could not suppress the news of an escaped thought dead Death Eater not only sabotaging the TriWizard Tournament, but also confessing that the entire thing was a plot to try and bring back Voldemort.

With that said, Fudge definitely did try.

He was no longer employed after eccentric Philanthropist Bruce Wayne demanded a Vote of no Confidence be taken. The Ministry was still currently scrambling for leadership. As for the tournament...

"Z'ily boyz," Fluer spoke, after having defeated Krum, Tim, and Harry in quick succession. "What 'iz tournament needs... Was a woman's touch."

With that, Fluer picked up the Triwizard Cup, and so it was that the TriWizard Tournament came to an end

* * *

Elsewhere, in a location far from Little Hangleton, a certain Dark Lord was on the run.

"That blasted! Useless! Son! Of. A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Voldemort roared, still within his small, baby like body. He and Wormtail had been forced to flee when Crouch jr. was caught, lest the fool be force fed veritaserum and forced to confess the location of Voldemort's base.

Which, of course, left Voldemort back at square one.

Thwarted, this time not by Harry Potter, but by a _filthy dirty_ _Mudblood_.

Voldemort could not even begin to express his disgust.

"Master, please!" Wormtail whimpered. The pathetic being lay but a few feet away, crying out as he witnessed his Master execute helpless Muggle after helpless Muggle.

Voldemort turned his small frame, snaring at him.

"What are you still doing here, you useless whelp! Bring me more Muggles!"

In his rage, Voldemort had forced Wormtail to bring him boys that looked like Drake to take out his ire on. Unfortunately, they did not survive long. The latest one had been reduced to nothing more than whimpers and tears, but Voldemort knew that even that would soon give out.

"My, my. How uttery... Unimpressive. Is this what the great 'Dark Lord' has been reduced to in my absence?" a voice interrupted them.

Voldemort felt the little blood he had in his body begin to boil over as he turned his head to gaze at the intruder.

"Who would da-"

And then, Voldemort froze, lips falling shut as he gazed out at the other in amazement and just a bit of fear.

This did nothing to quail Wormtail's whimpering or, indeed, quiet down the crying noises of the Muggle boy Wormtail had brought for his master to... play with.

"You- how can you-how are you still alive? HOW HAVE YOU NOT AGED A DAY!" Voldemort bellowed.

A wandless Killing Curse, something practically unheard of, struck the Muggle child, ending his suffering. The boy fell still, limbs falling to his side uselessly.

From the shadows stepped Ra's al Ghul, his face not aged a day in all the decades Voldemort had not seen him

"Oh, Tom," Ra's said, lament clear in his voice," I told you- Horcruxes are a fool's brand of immortality, but not to worry. I am here, and it seems we now have a mutual enemy."

Ra's lifted a hand towards the twisted body Voldemort now possessed.

"Together, my old apprentice?"

Then, for the first in weeks, Voldemort did something awful.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
